Sentir
by Daemandi
Summary: Absolutamente nadie entendía el dolor que sentían, a pesar de que no lo sentían en realidad. Era una emoción, una reacción a algo...


_Aqui mi primer fanfic de Loveless, con mi pareja favorita..._

_¡Son hermosos! ¡Los amo!_

_La mayoria siempre pone a Tsun como el seme, pero no.. me gusta mas como uke, jajaja_

_¡Oh, si! _

_Aqui el fic (; _

* * *

No podía sentirlo. No podía saber si su piel era cálida, si sus orejas eran tan suaves como aparentaban, si le abrazaba… no podía saberlo, no podía sentirlo…

Careciendo totalmente del sentido del tacto, no podían sentir lo físico, mas sin embargo lo emocional les golpeaba con una fuerza mayor que a los demás. La confusión, la desesperación. Como aquella vez, contra Agatsuma.

-¿Puedes entender esa sensación? No hay forma que puedas- había dicho con una sonrisa, mirando el copo de nieve derretirse sin entender el motivo. En realidad lo _sabía_. Conocía los motivos pero no entendía la sensación. Conocía la teoría, más no la práctica. 'Entiendo este dolor' había dicho Soubi. No. Nadie lo entendía. ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie entendía el dolor que sentían! Nadie comprendía el sufrimiento que padecían al verse abrazados pero sin sentirse. No adivinaban la angustia que sentían en medio de la cama, cuando sus manos se acariciaban sin saber si el cuerpo ajeno era cálido, si el contrario lo gozaba… porque no lo sentían. ¡Ni ellos lo apreciaban! ¡Sus esfuerzos eran en vanos!

Si, le había dicho que le gustaba fantasear con el dolor porque era la verdad. Siempre, en cada momento se preguntaba si algo dolería: ¿Le dolería si se cortaba las venas? ¿Sufriría si rasgaban su piel? ¿Padecería si se rompía un brazo? Muchas veces habían escuchado comentarios sobre su crueldad, su arrogancia, su forma de actuar… Ellos no sabían. No sabían lo que era vivir sin sentir, sin vivir.

Porque era así. El sentir era una muestra de que estaba uno vivo… entonces ¿estaban muertos? ¿Tan solo eran muñecos de felpa? Por más que recabaran información sobre las terminaciones nerviosas, del dolor, del placer ellos eran incapaces de sentirlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos?

Habían sentido su cuerpo inmóvil, habían _sentido _algo. Y él les respondió. Pobre circulación sanguínea. Incapaces de regular su temperatura corporal. Incapaces de sentir… todo se derivaba de ello. ¡Todo! Nunca sudaban, nunca sentían los escalofríos de terror, placer, frio correr por su cuerpo… ¿Acaso vivirían siempre así? ¿Así era? ¿Tendrían que soportar esa tortura, ese _dolor_ para la eternidad?

Y eso pensaba entre los brazos de Youji. Miraba como sus ojos violetas seguían el movimiento de sus orejas al apretarlas. No sentía ese toque. Tomo el rostro del peliverde entre sus manos, alzándose apenas unos centímetros para posar sus labios contra los de su Sacrifice. El beso fue respondido. Sabía que era un experimento, y aun así continuaba. Le gustaba _sentir_ a Natsuo tan cerca, le gustaba _sentir _como el oxigeno se acababa, como su pecho subía y bajaba mientras se volvían mas afanosos en aquella caricia, le gustaba _sentir_ las manos de Natsuo se cerraban en su camisa mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo.

-Youji…- susurro contra sus labios, abrazándolo por el cuello, apegándose a él lo más posible. De pronto _sintió_ calor. O lo que creía que era calor. –un beso…- las manos hábiles del mencionado le quitaron con rapidez la camisa. -…un beso tuyo es como morir ahogado- comento, besándole con ímpetu.

Youji le miro sin entender. -¿a qué te refieres?- inquirió, separándose un instante.

-¿lo sientes, no?- sus manos viajaron al pecho del Sacrifice. –Sientes como algo aquí lucha para que tomes aire… quizás, eso es un beso- Youji soltó una carcajada, echándose a un lado del cuerpo delgado y menudo del Luchador.

-si, tal vez sea eso- asintió, acariciando el cabello rojizo. Natsuo, por algún motivo se sintió ofendido. –Tsun, eres inocente- susurro, aunque sabía que no era así.

-no lo soy, pero… eso, es para nosotros un beso- no era una caricia, un toque, un gesto, era una emoción, una reacción que no _sentían_ pero que_ estaba_.

Un beso era la opresión, un abrazo era el nerviosismo ante una reprimenda… vivir a su lado era la adrenalina. No sentían pero aun así vivían. Y eso bastaba, pese a todo…

* * *

_Y esto es todo. ¿Gusto? ¿No gusto? _

_¡Las opiniones son importantes!_

_Gracias por leer (;_

_"Un sueño lleno de mentiras... Apocrifi Sogno"_


End file.
